


I love you 5

by orangemma



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Britin - Freeform, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1913052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangemma/pseuds/orangemma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On peut avoir des milliers de raisons d'aimer une personne. Quelques fois 5 raisons peuvent suffirent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you 5

**Author's Note:**

> Un petit one-shot que un de mes couples préférés. Le titre provient de la chanson "I love you 5" de Never shout never, que vous pouvait totalement écouté en lisant ! Bonne lecture :)

Ils m'ont toujours dit « tu l'aimes, c'est évident » mais ça ne l'était que pour eux. Moi, je n'aimais pas une personne mais plutôt toutes ces sensations qu'il me faisait ressentir. Il était trop arbitraire de le réduire à un tout quand chaque aspect de sa personnalité, de sa façon d'être et d'agir était une invitation à l'addiction. Il ne m'en fallait pas beaucoup pour être bien avec lui mais c'était toujours dans nos moment de luxure que je me sentais le plus près de lui :

J'aimais goûter à ses lèvres exquises. Les capturer dans de fougueux baisers qui étaient toujours nos préambules à nos ébats. Les embrasser encore et encore jusqu'à être à bout de souffle ou entreprendre la conquête d'autres territoires gustatifs.

J'aimais toucher et caresser sa peau lorsqu'il était nu et allongé à mes côtés sur le lit, en redemandant toujours d'avantage. Sa peau laiteuse était si douce qu'elle était un appel à la luxure à elle seule. Il m'était impossible de résister : mes mains parcouraient son corps fiévreusement sans jamais s'arrêter,

J'aimais entendre sa voix répéter inlassablement mon prénom, une mélodie magique qui mêlée à ses légers gémissements de plaisir ne faisait qu'accroître la violence du désir qui me consumait dans ces moment là. C'était un appel à une nuit d'extase sans fin, à une envie incommensurable de ne former plus qu'un au plus vite.

J'aimais scruter sa moindre expression. Je ne pouvais pas le quitter des yeux, comme hypnotisé. Ses paupières se fermaient toujours légèrement quand le plaisir devenait de plus en plus grand et quand enfin nous atteignions la jouissance absolue, elles se rouvraient m'offrant un océan azur dans lequel je plongeais. Je me perdais dans son regard mais je n'en avais que faire : il était mien c'était tout ce qui m'importait.

J'aimais sentir son parfum quand, après tant de plaisirs charnels, je m'allongeais sous le drap contre lui. Mon corps se moulait parfaitement au sien et ma tête venait se blottir dans le creux de son épaule, m'offrant par la même occasion sa délicate nuque à la senteur exquise. Il avait une odeur fruitée et sensuelle : un parfum à vous rendre fou et dont j'étais le seul à pouvoir profiter à ma guise.

Avec lui, mes cinq sens étaient en éveil. Cinq plaisirs intenses qu'il m'offrait sans s'en rendre compte. Cinq moments précieux que je chérissais et dont l'apothéose était l'instant magique où, juste avant de s'endormir dans mes bras, il me murmurait : «  _Je t'aime Brian_. »


End file.
